You're Welcome To Leave
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: OC Samantha has lived in Peachcreek since it was first built. She even grew up with Eddy's big brother, Richard. But when he comes back for a short visit, Sam is anything but pleased. But Richard has some tricks up his sleeves. Happens after The B.P.S.


I have a confession to make...I'm...in...*big breath* LOVE WITH EDDY'S BIG BRO! TT_TT I know I know! I have horrible taste in men, but so what! My stories about them kicks ass! SO SUCK IT! Lol

**_{Disclaimer: No not own Ed,Eddy, n' Eddy or Eddy's big brother. I only own Samantha. I get __NO__ money from making this fanfic.}_**

* * *

The blond girl woman behind the counter smiled warmly at the costumer as they walked out the door. The bell above the door ringing to signal their departure. She sighed in relief once the door closed again, happy that no one was in the candy shop for once. Samantha had been working on and off at this very same candy store ever since she had her braces in at 14. And now, that same brace faced blond girl was now a beautiful(not to mention brace-less), blond woman of 24 years. Why was she _still_ willing to work at candy shop even after all these years? She loved Peach Creek too much. But just because she doesn't mind working at that establishment doesn't mean that she's never left the safety of her home town before! She actually studied abroad for the first two years of her collage life, and now she's fluent in 3 European languages.

Samantha smiled when two of the youngest kids of the very cul-de-sac that she grew up on walked into the store with the bell ringing. "Sarah, Jimmy! Nice too see you guys again," she greeted happily. Looking at them, Samantha could see once that they've grown up over the years. Sarah had begin to grow her womanishly figure, and Samantha was the only one around that Sarah could talk to about her …"woman issues". Jimmy had gotten his _huge _braces traded in for regular sized ones, and he even got a little taller.

"Hi Sammy! Wow, you look really pretty today. Did you get your hair done?" Sarah inquired. Samantha nodded, a little bit happy that someone noticed.

"Just curled. So, are you dudes here today for fudge or Jawbreakers?" Sam asked, knowing those to be the usual for these two.

Jimmy shook his head, his pale blond curls bouncing slightly, "Eddy told us too come here to tell you something actually." Sam knew that she must have looked somewhat shocked since Eddy would almost be there to tell her something important and if not him then one of the other two Ed's. The blonde's interest spiked. "Really? What's up?"

"He said to say that someone named Richard was coming by the house." Jimmy said.

Samantha's heart stopped dead in it's tracks. Her lime green eyes were as wide as Jawbreakers, "R-Richard?…R-Richard, is coming here?" she muttered hardly above a whisper. The other two shrugged in reply. They watched as Samantha's eyes quickly became unfocused as she looked somewhere past their heads, before her eyes suddenly became narrow, glaring at that very same thing. "I gotta go," she said as she took off her work hat and set it on the counter and began walking from behind the register. "Tell Kevin's dad that he can take whatever we lose out of my paycheck alright? I'll be gone for a while. " She told Sarah and Jimmy as she quickly began to untie her work apron as well.

"I didn't actually think that you'd still be working here Princess." A deep voice said behind her. Samantha jumped at the voice, slowing turning around as if to meet her doom. Well at that point she believed that she might have well been. In the open doorway(which was closed before) was a man of large stature, no shorter than at least 6'5". He wore a brown hat over shoulder length navy blue hair, and a yellow jersey with a red plaid shirt over it, unbuttoned. A cocky smirk graced his features, his eyes hidden by dark sunglasses. Samantha's eyes narrowed hard, practically burning holes into the man's shades. How the hell he got into the store without her hearing or seeing him was impossible to believe. He was defiantly a ninja…

Samantha hissed, "_Richard._" The two high schoolers behind her gasped.

"T-that's Eddy's brother!" Jimmy whispered franticly to the orange haired girl.

"Hey squirts; beat it." Richard ordered, the smirk on his face gone.

Sarah fumed, "Hey! You can-"

"You should probably get going," Samantha interrupted, her eyes never lessening on their hard gaze. She had long since stopped trying to untie her apron, her attention was locked dead on to the reflecting shades, almost hoping that if she paid attention hard enough that his head would be splattered all over the Candy store's walls. Samantha gripped the edge of candy counter tightly causing her knuckles white. A burning mixture of emotions stirred in her chest and stomach, but she stood still since she was unsure how release it all.

Richard looked at her with suggestively raised eyebrows, his one gold tooth shined slightly when that crap-eating grin come on his face again. He held his arms out wide as if waiting for a hug from the stressed blond. "I'm back," he stated simply.

And if she could help it, she _wasn't_ going to release all her emotions into her fist and right into his stupid gold toothed mouth.

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_


End file.
